


Of Flowers and Chocobos

by Chaos_Valkyrie



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, F/M, the author didn't mean to, very teensy implications of bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6793345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Valkyrie/pseuds/Chaos_Valkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chocobo trainer ponders a dilemma. “He loves me… He loves my chocobo?” A Clasko x Trainer ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Flowers and Chocobos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Play with Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454051) by [Chaos_Valkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Valkyrie/pseuds/Chaos_Valkyrie). 



> Okay, I know, I should be posting Chapter Ten of Play with Fire, not this. But the chapter is still not flowering right, and work’s been a nightmare, so most nights I’ve crashed after dinner instead of editing. So here’s a little side drabble / companion to Chapter Eight that I’ve been sitting on forever to maybe make up a little bit for the delay.

The chocobo trainer was facing a crisis of epic, unseen before proportions. 

Unseen, mainly because she had never thought she could love anyone or anything more than she loved chocobos. 

And epic, because she still had one major, very serious doubt about this relationship.

And so she decided to find the answer to this question in the irrefutable, time-honored tradition.

“He loves me…” she stated, plucking a petal from the flower in her hand.

“He loves my chocobo!” she snarled, plucking the final petal. She tossed the stem onto the growing pile at her feet, pulling another from the patch beside her.

Needless to say, the Calm Lands were quickly being de-nuded of flowers… not that there had been many there to begin with.

“He loves me… he loves my chocobo!... He loves me…”

A voice coughed delicately from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, her glare softening as Clasko sheepishly smiled at her over the bouquet of chocobo yellow flowers he was holding out to her.

“Um, can’t it be both?” he asked, and she pondered this question seriously. 

She smiled widely, tossing the forgotten daisy over her shoulder as she stepped towards him. 

She could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> And cue the hoard of Auron fangirls, please enter stage right. 
> 
> I did mean this to be more innocent than it sounded, but my dirty little mind (since I’ve been writing Perryshmirtz) can also totally see the implications of chocobo luvin’, hence the tag.
> 
> As for PwF 10, I’m working on it now, and hope to return to our regular posting schedule this Wednesday. See ya!


End file.
